ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eraser
Eraser (born Scott Copeland on July 14th, 1978 in San Diego, California) is a professional wrestler in the Intense Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF). = Before wrestling = Eraser started off as a fan of wrestling during his early years, following all the superstars on TV that could put on a match anyone could respect - coincidentally he was thought of as a bit of a "weirdo" by other in his social group, who followed whichever steroid-fuelled no-talent they were told to cheer for. Deciding to show you didn't need to be 6'6" and 300lbs to be a good wrestler, he joined his High School wrestling team as soon as he hit his 15th birthday, deciding to try something other than baseball and surfing, and showed a lot of potential. However, that potential was scuppered when he was at college, where he reacted to an opponent's constant stalling tactics with a (admittedly well-executed) DDT onto the gym floor during a meet with a rival school. So, he was banned from High School wrestling, but was a God in the eyes of his peers. And, he recalls, that was the first time he made a crowd mark out in his career, and he realised maybe he could get a crowd behind him if he tried the real thing. His studies at an end, he decided to act upon that hunch by learning the basics at a local promoter's gym, as well as taking trips to gyms in North California and Mexico, before enrolling at Mike Del Mar's Academy (MDMA) in 1999. He graduated in late 2000 and started looking for work. After a few false dawns in federations that lasted a handful of shows between them, he got his first shot in the Pacific Wrestling Association and was promoted to the IWF within six months, beginning his career in earnest with a series of impressive matches and began to develop into an all-round performer that grew more comfortable on the microphone and in front of crowds as he was accepted for his skills. = Career to date = UK Wrestling Federation (UKWF) Eraser's first place of employment was the UK Wrestling Federation (UKWF), where he lost his very first match challanging for the Intercontinental Title in a ladder match, but won his second to lift the Hardcore Title. After those two shows, the federation folded due to lack of interest and a small roster. Following this, Eraser bounced between federations for a while, none of which managed a show, such as New Era Wrestling (NEW) - until he finally found a home in Pacific Wrestling Association. Pacific Wrestling Association (PWA) Eraser made his PWA debut in late April and was quickly involved in a feud with Xcalibur and, once again, lost on his first night in the company, as well as his first PPV appearance in a Funeral Match with Xcal. He did, however, pick up enough victories to come to the attention of the PWA's mother league, the IWF, and was soon promoted to their ranks. IWF Eraser made his debut on the 9th July 2001 edition of Monday Night Storm, interfering in a match between Ivan Payne and Scab and, on the next week's edition, won a contract match against Ivan Payne to secure his spot in the league - the following week he also defeated Scab in a Hardcore Rules match to firmly announce he'd arrived. Soon, Eraser was embroiled in a feud with Crow, losing at his IWF PPV debut, Guerilla Warfare, on 27th July and, on the 6th August MNS show, in a #1 Contender's match for the Brutal Desire Championship - as well as being on the losing side in a tag match w/Damian against Crow and Outcast a week later - only to rally to defeat Outcast, before lifting the Brutal Desire title in a Submissions match at Hardcore to Hell on 31st August. After this time, it was one way traffic: Eraser retaining the belt against Crow on the 10th September MNS and the Union Jakked PPV on 28th September (he and Chris Carnage also defeated Crow - renamed Rainrix by this time - and Ronnie Jameson in a tag team match in this period). Eraser made his first strides up the roster on 1st October when he defeated Zoolight in a match for the No Fear Title, becoming a double champion in the process, although he dropped the Brutal Desire title to Rude Boy on the 15th October in a three-way also involving Joe Jobber, as well as being involved in the Holocaust Match, a gauntlet for the IWF Championship, at Halloween Holocaust. At this time, Eraser was embroiled in a feud with the Riders on the Storm, an upstart faction consisting of Gutter Rat, John Storm, Chris Mask and, Rude Boy. Having already lost the Brutal Desire championship to Rude Boy, and traded victories with the group in a couple of tag matches, he also lost the No Fear Title to John Storm in a brutal Storm Death Cage Match at the oVerload PPV on 23rd November, but swiftly regained it in a Stairway to Hell match at Seasons Beatings on 14th December. As 2002 rolled in, Eraser participated in the New Year's Bash, a two-hour gauntlet with all belts on the line, that year taking place in the President's home town of Nuneaton, England. In this time he managed, in turns, to lose the No Fear championship, win the IWF Championship, and lose the IWF Championship. Following this, he lost a Number One contendership match to Outcast, despite having numerous victories in Brutal Desire and No Fear matches. Once again, he rallied from this (and being the last man eliminated in a Battle Royale) to defeat Maelgrim in an Anything Goes match at Knives Out on 25th January. With this victory behind him, Eraser entered into a feud with the IWF Champion, Rude Boy, beginning on the 4th February edition of MNS when he rescued Rude Boy's valet, "Sexy" Steve Saunders, from a beatdown and, later that night, teaming with former rival John Storm to defeat Rude Boy and Chris Carnage in the show's Main Event. Following this, he won a Battle Royale on the 11th February, he and Sanders defeated Rude Boy and "Precious" Polly Presley on 18th February (with Sanders pinning Rude Boy), before lifting the title at FIASCO! on 22nd February. However, Rude Boy wasn't finished, defeating Eraser in a non-title Xtreme Rules match on 11th March and, the following week - now going by the name "Superstar" Daniel Sanders - brought in "Glamourous" Grant Keaton and Mindy Malice. It wouldn't work, as Eraser retained the title at Ultrabash II in a three-way ladder match, also involving 4Score, on 22nd March. With the hard part out of the way, he conspired to lose the title to Chris Carnage on the 8th April MNS. At this point, Eraser decided he needed to get orginised, so hired Chasey Campbell as his PA to take care of the business side of his career (a position she retains to this day), while he took care of the wrestling side - at this time he had an entourage of Chasey, Steve Sanders and his own personal ICWF cameraman, Camera Al. Yet the orginisation paid off with a victory over Daniel Sanders the next week, he earned a place in the Main Event of Beyond the Sight of Sanity on 4th May against Sanders, Carnage and Chris Mask, and regained the title by pinning Chris Mask, while Sanders was laid out by his accomplices. Following this, the IWF went on a hiatus, not returning until 12th August 2002, with Eraser wrestling in the Main Event against Chris Mask, although the match was thrown out after interference from 4Score and John Storm. Eraser lost the IWF title for a second time to Chris Mask at the Hardcore to Hell PPV on 6th September, which was also his final appearance with the company - he was rested with a knee injury for the 16th September show, which transpired to be the last in IWF history due to financial issues - the PWA also folded at this time. Intense Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF) After the collapse of the IWF, Eraser took some time out to heal up from various injuries he'd incurred in his IWF run, as well as to retrain and learn new things for his comeback. That came in February 2003, when he was offered a contract with the ICWF. At first he did show some signs of ring rust, which wasn't helped as he was targetted by Sean Stone and Thomas Swinger in seperate hazing-related incidents, and was roughed up in the ring. Annoyed at this treatment, he looked to improve by taking bookings in a seperate promotion at the same time, to get back on track. Lethal Championship Wrestling: Mercury Eraser made his LCW: Mercury debute in March, and soon found himself disillusioned with his stint, stemming from an incident on the 30th May episode of Fusion, where he was supposed to have a ladder match for the North American title vs. Jin Akujin, but at the last second it was swicthed to a regular one-on-one match, which went to a time-limit draw. His issue was with LCW: Mercury insisting that, all along, it was a regular match, which he found both unprofessional and an insult to his intelligence, as well as to the fans'. The second grievance stemmed from a match with then-world champion Dean Wallace on the 7th June episode of Fusion, which stemmed from Eraser not backing down from the constant threats and assumed superiority of Wallace. Eraser hung with Wallace in the match, untiul Wallace blasted him with a chair to the face to walk out secure in his manliness. Things came to a head at the Resurrection PPV on September 23rd, where Wallace no-sold all of Eraser's offence during the match. Eraser remained on the roster until 2004, before (depending on who you ask) either: a.) Being fired. b.) Quitting. However, Eraser's stint was the longest lasting of the 2003/4 intake, with most people leaving after two or three shows, which was usually a combination of the random schedule (in a year there were less than 15 shows in total), and the insistance that, despite a roster of less than a dozen wrestlers, everyone had to be there for two years before getting a shot at the big time there. His booking literally involved him jobbing to everyone who'd been there longer than him, and rolling over anyone that had been there for a shorter time. The last straw was when Eraser was disciplined for no-selling a knee injury he was supposed to have received in a post-macth beatdown by Jin Akujin and Vincent Picasso, although nobody told him he was supposed to be selling one and, as Eraser asked, how was he supposed to get over with the crowd if he was constantly getting beaten down after the opening match, and receiving an injury in the process, yet never once was allowed to fight back. At this point, he wanted out so used the upcoming cage match with Akuji nfor the title to state he didn't want the title, and made a series of shoot comments about Akujin, Merc President Jeffrey Beaumont, the federation in general, their talent relations policy and his treatment. After the match, Beamont makes out he was fired, but Eraser maintains he quit - his promos were both a resignation and a "fuck you" to all involved. His commitments to LCW: Mercury over, he felt very relieved indeed. He used the payoff to purchase the tapes of his IWF stint, and keeps them in his personal library. Meanwhile, in the ICWF... As his run in LCW: Mercury was making his head hurt with the banality of it all, he started to climb the ladder in the ICWF, soon winning the Rookie Rumble and, soon after, capturing the TV Title from Billy "The Sledgehammer" Steel, and having a string of successful defences of the title, dubbing himself "The Definitive TV Champion" in the process. His progress was slow and steady, partly due to getting back to 100% ring readiness, partly balancing his commitments with LCW: Mercuury, as well as dealing wiuth the pressures of being unhappy in that federation affecting his work, but he was making up ground by 2004, where he captured the Intercontinental title for the first time, from Suicide, and capturing the Cruiserweight title in the Match of the Year winner in a fatal four way also involving V4andal, Devon King and The Traveller. During this time he also debuted his second persona, Phantasm, a tribute to Keiji Mutoh/The Great Muta or Owen Hart/The Blue Blazer, although it was a small role he fulfilled on half a dozen or so shows, and no more. Suffice to say it was about as over as a sunken submarine. In 2005 he picked up the Intercontinental title on two seperate occasions, lost and regained the Cruiserweight title (which was retired after his second victory), and was accepted into The Empire, along with DarkWind and Rudnick & Gruber. At this time, he also won the Mother Of All Tag Team Tournaments with long-time rival, "Sadistic Intensity" Damian Payne, although soon he captured the titles in a singles match to share with his stablemate DarkWind. Later that year, as The Empire left, he founded his own group: Generation XXX, featuring Steve Bradley and RJ Souza in the first incarnation, and later Seth Brower, Kyle Phillips and Souza. 2006 started with a disappointment, as he was eliminated in the first round of the RoughKut Invitational (all ICWF competitors were eliminated early, irrationally it has to be said) but soon the year saw him step up even further, winning the Intercontinental title for a fourth time, the Asia-Pacific title, and being the runner-up in the Mother Of All Tournaments to Ground Zero. Not to be outdone, he challenged Ground Zero to a title match and, at Fallout that September, defeated Zero for the title in a three falls match, winning the opening Pure Wrestling match, losing the second Submissions match, and finally triumphing in the final Inferno match to hold the title up in front of the Times Square crowd after an hour's wrestling. He retained the title against Hootie Blackdog and Frostbite in Monday Night Dy-no-mite matches and in Satan's Cell at Six Feet Under while the ICWF was going through administrative difficulties and presidential changes. With the ICWF up and running, he lost the title at Holiday Horrors in the Intense Rumble to stabelmate Brower. 2007 came along with him and Brower working together, until Brower turned on him following his retention in an Empire Rules cage matchat VD14. Swearing revenge and the title in the process, Eraser vowed to win the 2007 MOAT, only to be cost his place when Brower interfered in his match with Frostbite. Although he captured the Intercontinental title for a record-equalling fifth time from Lance Perfection at Rain of Terror, he said he would gladly trade in the title like a gambling chip to get at Brower and the World Title, as Brower was hoping he'd get bogged down defending it - althoguh, as Brower lost the World Title to Frostbite at Birthday Bash XI (while Eraser lost the Intercontinental title, following interference by Alex Dane), the status of their feud is in question. = Appearance = For his career, Eraser has always looked more like a surf bum than a professional wrestler in the ring. He has always worn long shorts in the ring, be it black denims in UKWF, PWA and IWF, or specifically tailored ones in the ICWF (a list can be found on his personal Myspace). At Birthday Bash XI, he even got iunto the spirit (no doubt encouraged by using Anarchy in the UK as part of his entrance theme) by wearing tartan bondage shorts he purchased in Camden that week. Earlier in his career, in UKWF and PWA, he also wore a white wifebeater as part of his attire, but a few trips to the gym later and he ditched it to show off his physique and collection of tattoos, only wearing a t-shirt or workshirt to the ring and dumping it out of the ring before the bell. These days, he will often wear a Padres or Chargers jersey to the ring, although his choice of attire will change week to week. He will also occasionally pay tribute in his choice of t-shirt, be it to Eddie Guerrero or The Ramones, for example. The only significant change is his choice of footwear - until 2005, he wore a pair of skate shoes or trainers to the ring, but since then he has worn kickpads to help with his Strong Style-influenced array of kicks to an opponent, as well as to protect his ankles, considering the array of suplexes he adopts. = In wrestling = Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Fall From Grace '01''- Reverse crucifix hold into cutter **''FUBAR Driver''- Straightjacket Pedigree **''La Jolla Stretch''- Wraparound Dragon Sleeper and longbow backbreaker **''Ratings Stunt''- Back body drop into diving powerbomb **''The Electric Kool Aid Acid Test''- Shooting Star DDT **''La Jolla Lock''- Cross-legged stepover kneelock **''Fall From Grace beta''- Jumping cutter off the ropes **''Fall From Grace '03''- Flapjack Stunner **''Elegantly Wasted'' - Inverse double overhook into buzzsaw kick **''Fall From Grace'' (original)- Corkscrew cutter (PWA and early IWF only) **''EraserHead'' - Snap flowing DDT **''SoCal Distortion'' - Jumping hammerlock short-range lariat **''Hexagram'' - Side slam backbreaker **''Requiem for a Dream'' - Powerbomb with elbow to the groin **''STFU'' - Superkick **''Qualcomm-sault/Padresault'' - High elevation moonsault **''Chargersault'' - Lionsault **''Override'' - Inverse thrown Death Valley Driver **''Welcome to the Gaslamp Quarter'' - Combination clothesline and bulldog out of the corner **''Get in the Ring Motherf'ker'' - Neckbreaker on an opponent standing on the apron into the ring **''Torrey Pines Driver'' - Triple vertical suplex and brainbuster combination **''Rebel Yell'' - Roaring elbow **''Heart Breaker'' - Double knee rib breaker **''Benihana'' - Olé Olé dropkick **''Spirited Away'' - Tarantula swung into either an Anaconda Vice or guillotine choke **''Headup'' - Kneeling double underhook powerbomb **''Final Fantasy'' - Side Slam STO **''Interstellar Overdrive'' - Slingshot rolling neckbreaker **''La Punta de los Murtos '' - Roshambo leapfrog counter **''Morning View'' - Fisherman's facebuster knee smash **''Orton Lock '04'' - Snapmare into rear chinlock **''Picture Perfect DDT'' - 540 degree running tornado DDT (PWA & IWF) **Triple Russian legsweep **Tilt-a-whirl gutbuster **Half nelson chestbreaker **Hip toss into rib breaker **Snap suplex **Bridging German suplex **Release German suplex **Gutwrench suplex **Hammerlock suplex **Missile dropkick **Flying back elbow **Tope atomico **Arm wrench into mule kick **Yakuza kick **Kenka kick **Shining enziguiri **Powerdrive elbow **Flashing elbow **Shining wizard in the corner **Inverted facelock neckbreaker **Diving reverse DDT **Reverse figure four leglock **Bridging figure four leglock **Falling Indian deathlock Phantasm moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Mark of the Phantasm''- 720 DDT **''PVS''- Implant DDT **''Mobius Loop''- Whiplash rolling cutter **''Double Negative'' - Rolling Northern Lights suplex **''20/20rana'' - Top rope reverse hurracanrana **''Afterburn'' - Rydeen Bomb **''Kaidensault'' - Springboard split-legged moonsault **''Aftershock'' - Elevated Boston crab **''Kabuki Bulldog'' - Slingshot neck snap **''Emerald Breaker'' - Swinging neckbreaker from the ropes **''Diamond Wizard'' - Step-up blockbuster **Jawbreaker followed by shining wizard **Fisherman's buster **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Fireman carry flapjack **Dragon suplex **Cobra clutch slam **Wheelbarrow suplex **Shortarm superkick Championships & Accomplishments *'UKWF' **UKWF Hardcore Champion (x1) *'IWF' **IWF Brutal Desire Champion (x1) **IWF No Fear Champion (x2) **IWF Champion (x2) *'ICWF' **ICWF TV Champion (x1) **ICWF Intercontinental Champion (x5) **ICWF Cruiserweight Champion (x2) **ICWF Tag Team Champion (x2) **ICWF Asia-Pacific Champion (x1) **ICWF World Champion (x1) **Winner 2003 Rookie Rumble **Quarter-finalist 2003 Mother Of All Tournaments **Quarter-finalist 2004 Mother Of All Tournaments **Semi-finalist 2005 Mother Of All Tournaments **Finalist 2006 Mother of All Tournaments **Winner 2005 Mother Of All Tag Team Tournaments (w/Damian Payne) 2005 *'EWRT' **Ranked #150 in the EWRT 200 in 2006 **Ranked #101 in the EWRT Mid-Year top 200 in 2007 Nicknames *"San Diego's Finest" Eraser *The Definitive TV Champion *Mercury's Least Wanted *Cruiserweight Messiah *"God of the Suplex" Eraser *Smarkenstein *"ICWF Deity" Eraser Stables *'The Empire' *'Generation XXX' (founder) Associates *Chasey Campbell (2002-present) *"Sexy" Steve Sanders (2002) *Camera Al (2002) *Theo Kuziminski (2004-5) *DarkWind (2004-5) *Rudnick & Gruber (2004-5) *Steve Bradley (2005-6) *RJ Souza (2005-6) *Seth Brower (2006-7) *Kyle Phillips (2006) Entrance One of Eraser's most notable aspects is his million-dollar entrances, often the longest in the federation, often involving pyrotechnics. He also has plenty of crowd interaction during his entrances. Theme tunes *UKWF: Sunna - Power Struggle *PWA: Sunna - Power Struggle *IWF: Sunna - Power Struggle / Deftones - Korea / Deftones - Headup *ICWF: T-Rex - 20th Century Boy / A Perfect Circle - Pet / The Workhorse Movement - Mother Earth / Snake River Conspiracy - How Soon Is Now? / Monster Magnet - Powertrip / Filter/The Crystal Method - (Can't You) Trip Like I Do? (Generation XXX theme) Tribute themes On occasion in the ICWF, Eraser has occasionally paid tribute to wrestlers or locations via his theme tune - for example every appearance on the 2007 UK tour featured a punk anthem either playing in his regular theme or, in the case of Anarchy in the UK, merged with it. *Frank Sinatra - New York, New York *Afi - Miseria Cantare *Eddie Guerrero - I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal *The Clash - London Calling *The Sex Pistols - Pretty Vacant *The Sex Pistols - Anarchy in the UK Phantasm themes *The Prodigy - Breathe / Amon Tobin - Triple Science Quotes/Catch Phrases *"You will Fall From Grace." *"Pride comes before a Fall." *"Live fast, die young, look cool doing so." *"Impossible is nothing." *"A swift knee to the happy sacks and they go down like anything else!!!" *"I'm still employed by this pissant pawnshop excuse of a federation known as Mercury." *"You were then, I am now, and I am the future." *"You forget who you're talking to: San Diego's Finest, Suplex God, ICWF Messiah...Eraser." *"If in doubt, get a new career." *"You can run, you can hide, but you can't avoid the inevitible." *"Nothing personal, just a necessity." *"Sorry...WHAT?!?" *"Dude...shut up." *"If at first you don't succeed, sign a rematch clause." *"It's all about the cajones." *"All it takes is three seconds for your delusions of grandeur to head South." *"You might be bigger than me, you might be stronger than me - but you aren't better than me." *"You were good then, I'm great right now." *"There's Old School, and then there's Grade School - you're the latter." *"If being in this fed longer makes you more worthy, we'd all be jobbing to the Brooklyn Brawler." = Trivia = *Currently resides in La Jolla Shores, San Diego *Lost every debut match as part of a tag team (w/ Phil T in ICWF, w/ Landen Ozz in LCW: Mercury) *Founded Generation XXX (or G3 for short) to create new stars in his image, based on the concept of fair and honest wrestling *G3 weren't the first stable he was head of - he assembled one in the PWA, but that week was promoted to the IWF *Influences: Chris Jericho, Jerry Lynn, CM Punk, Austin Aries *Preferred stipulation bouts: Pure Wrestling, Stairway to Hell *Favourite cities to wrestle in: San Diego & the South California area, New York, Philidelphia, Chicago, Detroit, Tokyo *Least favourite cities to wrestle in: Stamford, Atlanta, Orlando, Charlotte *Personally invented the FUBAR Driver, La Jolla Stretch and La Jolla Lock *Although opponents target her otherwise, Eraser has never been romantically involved with Chasey Campbell *Do not mention Superbowl XXIX... *Voted Nader in 2000 *Spent a week in hiding after Schwarzenegger became Governor of California = Links = *Myspace *ICWF profile *IWF profile *LCW: Mercury profile Category:1978_birthsCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters from CaliforniaCategory:Wrestlers